A Song of Change
by ItsTooFreakinColdToday
Summary: Four kittypets wake up to find themselves in the middle of the woods, with no memory of how they got there. Soon, they run into a group of clan cats, who give them two options, join them, and possibly never see their housefolk again, or get killed by the dangers of the forest.
1. Chapter 1

An earsplitting howl wailed through the air.

_Jazz? Jingle? _

Pitch raised his head, and looked around, trying to catch sight of their familiar black and white pelts, but with a sudden, sinking realization, he saw that he could see nothing through the many, many trees that were surrounding him.

The howl swept through the air again, and Pitch felt a soft pelt press against his own. Looking over, he saw his brother, Medley, cowered down, with his ears flat, and his eyes opened wide.

"W-Where are we?" he asked, his long black fur was standing on end. Even his sister, Harmony, who was usually so calm, was sinking her claws into the ground.

"I don't know, I just woke up, and I was here!" exclaimed his other sister, Piper.

Pitch nodded. He didn't know how long he had been there, but he was already feeling a stab of homesickness. He missed racing through the pasture, so fast, it felt like he was flying rather than just running. He missed helping Jazz and Jingle herd sheep.

His littermates often scoffed at the fact that he liked to hang out with Jazz and Jingle, and do dogs' work, but it was the only time he actually felt like he wasn't a burden.

Even when he messed up, like the time he accidentally herded a sheep in the wrong direction, Jazz and Jingle didn't get angry with him, or call him a worthless failure, instead, they praised his speed, and told him that he would eventually learn how to navigate better.

"I bet it's Pitch's fault, I bet our housefolk got fed up with him not growing, and after what the vet said, she decided to get rid of us all!" spat Piper.

Pitch flattened his ears, and looked down at his paws, feeling guilt swell up in his chest.

What if she was right?

Often, his housefolk would set him on this shiny surface, and she would keep him on there, until he felt like he would burst out of his fur with impatience, and then, she would finally take him off, and every time, she would have a look of pure disappointment on her face.

One time, his housefolk took he and Piper to the vet, him because he wasn't growing, and Piper because she had hurt her paw.

After what seemed like a lifetime of being poked and prodded, the vet finally told his housefolk the diagnosis. He wasn't well adept in the language of twolegs, but Piper knew enough, to tell him that the vet said, that he probably wouldn't get any bigger than the size of a three moon old kitten, and that he would probably never be able to have kittens of his own.

A couple of moons passed after that, and Piper's paw healed completely, but he didn't get any bigger.

"It's not Pitch's fault, and fighting won't help," spat Harmony. Pitch blinked at her gratefully, but he couldn't stop the feeling that it was his fault, and if it wasn't for him, his littermates would be safe inside the house, snoring away in their beds.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

At the sound of the unfamiliar meow, Pitch's fur began to rise, and Medley let out a fear-laced hiss.

"I don't know, a bunch of trespassers?"

Pitch swallowed hard, and held back a fear-hiss of his own, there were two cats here, possibly more.

Could they be the clan cats that his mother had told him and his littermates about?

A pang of loneliness shot through him at the thought of his mother. Two moons ago, she had been taken away, and he hadn't seen her since.

Maybe she's out here, he thought, maybe she's lost, and is searching for a way to get back home. He hoped that she would succeed, or better yet, that he and his littermates would find her out here, and they could all find their way back home together.

"Hey, what are you doing so close to FangClan territory?"

Pitch couldn't help but to jump back, when he saw the two cats standing in front of him. They weren't very tall, Medley and Harmony were probably taller than them, but their broad shouldered builds told him that they weren't to be messed with.

"Well?" demanded the cat, a spiky furred brown tabby tom, whose pelt was a shade between Piper's light brown one, and Pitch's dusky brown one.

"Yeah, answer my brother's question when he asks them!" spat the other cat. This one was a spiky furred grey tabby she-cat, whose amber eyes gleamed with malice.

"We just woke up here, we have no idea where we are, and why would we be here anyway? Look how dirty my pelt is!" spat Piper.

"At least you have short fur that isn't white," grumbled Harmony, glancing down at her own long furred white pelt.

Pitch supposed he was lucky, his fur was long like Harmony's but it was a lot darker, except for the areas that were white, like his paws, chest, belly, muzzle, and the tip of his tail. However, his pelt wasn't as dark as Medley's, whose was pure black.

"Aw your poor kittypet pelts are getting dirty," cooed the grey she-cat sarcastically, with a roll of her eyes.

"You'd be upset too if you weren't already ugly to begin with," retorted Piper.

"Oh Piper no," groaned Harmony, as Medley slunk back even further, his black pelt merging into the shadows, making him appear almost invisible.

"I'm going to claw your pelt off!" yowled the grey she-cat.

"There'll be none of that," meowed a new voice. This belonged to a yellow and white she-cat, with blue eyes, a few shades lighter than Pitch's own.

"Daisycloud, they're trespassing!" protested the grey she-cat, though, she sheathed her claws, and stepped back, much to Pitch's relief.

"They're not technically over the border, but they're close," growled the brown tom.

"Even if they were, they're just a bunch of kittypet kits, what harm can they do?" asked Daisycloud.

"Where are your twolegs?"

This came from a skinny black and white tom. His arrival made Pitch's fur prickle along his spine, he hadn't even heard him coming.

"We don't know!" wailed Piper, "We just woke up here, I just want to go home!"

The two cats looked at each other, and let out a sigh.

"Do you think it's possible that you could have been abandoned?" asked Daisycloud, though her voice was kind, her words stung Pitch.

Had his housefolk really thrown he and his littermates away like they belonged in the litter box?

"Well, if you want to join FangClan, we could always use more cats," meowed the black and white tom.

"Junipersnow!" hissed Daisycloud , "We can't just invite strange cats to join FangClan without talking to Willowstar first!"

"There's a gathering tonight, why don't we just take them there, and see what all the leaders have to say?" asked Junipersnow, as Piper whispered in Pitch's ear,

"What's a gathering?"

"I don't know," he whispered back.

Daisycloud twitched the tip of her tail, a sign that she was irritated, Pitch flattened his ears, and took a step back, hoping that she wasn't irritated at him or Piper for speaking out of turn.

"Willowstar makes the decisions for FangClan, we have to talk to her first," she meowed sternly.

Pitch let out a sigh, relieved that the yellow and white she-cat wasn't irritated with him or Piper.

"What are you all talking about anyway? Where are you going to take us?" asked Harmony.

Her addressing the other cats surprised Pitch, she hardly ever talked, unless it was to settle arguments between he and Piper, or to calm Medley down when something scared him.

"Well, it's against the Warrior Code to let kits fend for themselves, so we're going to have to look out for you," purred Junipersnow, "It's going to be great! I can show you all around FangClan's camp, and teach you all how to fight, and how to hunt, and-"

"If Willowstar says it's okay," Daisycloud cut him off.

"Yeah, and you're my mentor, you don't need to waste your time with these kittypets," spat the spiky furred tom.

"That's enough Burrpaw, they're kits, and we will treat them with kindness despite their background," meowed Junipersnow sternly.

Burrpaw mumbled something under his breath that Pitch couldn't hear, but he could tell by the expression on his face, that it wasn't anything kind.

"If we join your clan, will we get to fight?" asked Piper.

Pitch looked at her with surprise, she wasn't considering joining them was she? What about their housefolk? What about Jazz and Jingle?

"Well, they do say that FangClan is the clan with the best fighters," bragged the grey she-cat.

"Yeah, well, I bet I could beat the best FangClan fighter in a fight!" exclaimed Piper.

Harmony let out a groan, and Pitch couldn't blame her, Piper was always finding ways to get into trouble. He was just glad that most of the time, she had the decency not to drag them down with her.

"That would be my father, Wolfpelt, he's the deputy."

There was pride in the grey she-cat's meow.

Burrpaw nodded.

"He's my father too, Thistlepaw and I are littermates!"

He too sounded proud.

"I can't wait to see our father kick her kittypet tail!" exclaimed Thistlepaw, as a purr rumbled in her chest.

Pitch swallowed hard, would they really allow that to happen? Piper may have been tough, but he doubted she could take on a full grown forest cat.

"There will be none of that," scolded Daisycloud, "We will take the kits to Willowstar, and see what she has to say about it."

"I'm not going anywhere!" wailed Medley, who was still hiding in the shadows, "I'm going to stay right here until my housefolk comes and gets me."

"He's right," meowed Pitch, "In fact, Jazz and Jingle could be looking for us right now."

Piper lashed her tail, "Doubt it, they're probably just chasing sheep like they do day after day," she shook her head, "I don't see why you like hanging around them so much."

"They're herding sheep," Pitch corrected her.

"I know you miss your twolegs and what not, but it's not safe to be out here alone, I wouldn't even trust a clan born kit to be out here alone, much less one born into the comforts of a kittypet lifestyle," meowed Junipersnow.

"I have you know that I could survive just fine out here on my own, and I'll prove it after I defeat Wolfpelt in a fight!" spat Piper.

Harmony shook her head.

"She's going to get herself killed."

"We don't believe in killing it's against the Warrior Code, but come along, we must speak to Willowstar, and she will decide what will be done with you," meowed Daisycloud.

Pitch thought about staying, if he left this spot, then Jazz and Jingle might never find him, but what if Junipersnow was right? What if it wasn't safe to be out here alone?

"I think we should go," sighed Medley, "At least then we won't be split up."

"He's right, it's best if we all stick together, and maybe, if we join the clan, they can help us find our housefolk," meowed Harmony.

"Come on!" urged Piper, "I want to fight Wolfpelt!"

Harmony bounded up to her, and flicked her on the ear with her tail.

"Alright, but you're not fighting Wolfpelt, you will behave yourself."

Piper rolled her eyes.

"I was born first out of all of us, why are you always trying to tell me what to do?"

"Because, if I didn't, you would have gotten yourself, and possibly all of us, killed a long time ago."

The two sisters continued bickering, but Pitch tuned them out, instead deciding to focus his mind on what would happen when they reached FangClan territory.

Would the other cats be as welcoming to them as Daisycloud and Junipersnow had, or would they be hostile like Burrpaw and Thistlepaw?

And what about the gathering that they kept talking about?

He didn't know what would happen, he just hoped that he and his littermates would make it through unscathed, and that he would get to see Jazz and Jingle again.

* * *

**AN: **

**Alright, here are the clans if you want to submit your ocs to one of them, if you need the character sheet, just message me, and I will give it to you, or you can make your own. **

**Without further ado...**

**FangClan - clan for the best fighters**

**WebClan - clan for the swimmers **

**NoseClan - clan for the best trackers **

**LegClan - clan for the swiftest and most agile cats**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to Goldenheart3, Dark thunder, ANONYMOUS, and Anonymous 2 for their ocs.**

**The character list will be posted in the next chapter.**

* * *

Excitement welled up in Piper's chest, as they neared the camp.

She couldn't wait to meet the other forest cats, and to challenge Wolfpelt to a fight.

She wanted to, no, she needed to prove to these cats that she wasn't just some weak kittypet, which was the insult they kept tossing at her and her littermates.

"I still don't know why you chose going herb picking with Raccoonpaw, over going hunting with me."

Piper's ears pricked up at the sound of the voice, and her pelt bristled with excitement, was she about to meet more forest cats?

"It's been two sunrises Pricklethorn, can't you just let it go?" sighed a second voice.

"No I can't! I'm your full brother, Raccoonpaw is only our half brother, why do you like him better than me?"

"Pricklethorn, Opossumfur, stop bickering right now, and get over here!" called Daisycloud.

Moments later, two toms padded over, one had golden brown spiky fur and a snub nose, the other was grey, with blue eyes, that were even more pale than Daisycloud's.

She noticed, that unlike his brother, the grey tom had a very pointed muzzle.

"Who are they? Why do they smell like kittypets?" demanded the golden brown tom, as the fur on the back of his neck rose.

Piper couldn't help but to roll her eyes, what did these forest cats have against house cats like she and her littermates? Were they afraid of them?

"Please excuse my brother's rude behavior, I'm Opossumfur, and his name is Pricklethorn," meowed the grey tom.

"I can tell her my name myself!" spat Pricklethorn.

"I'm Piper, and these are my littermates, Harmony, Medley, and Pitch," meowed Piper, wondering how many times they would have to introduce themselves. She had a feeling it would be a lot.

"It's nice to meet you," meowed Opossumfur, dipping his head.

"No it's not!" Pricklethorn lashed his tail, "They're kittypets Opossumfur, they don't belong here!"

"Who says?" growled Piper, unsheathing her claws. If Pricklethorn didn't think she belonged, she'd prove him wrong by clawing off his pelt.

Harmony rested her tail over Piper's back, and shook her head, giving her a warning glare.

She sighed, and willed her fur to lay flat, as much as she wanted to fight Pricklethorn, she also didn't want to get kicked out of FangClan, before she even had a chance to join it.

Daisycloud looked up at the sky.

"The moon will be rising soon, we must go talk to Willowstar before the gathering starts."

"I'm really excited about the gathering tonight, it's my first gathering as a warrior," meowed Junipersnow.

"I don't care," replied Harmony. Piper couldn't help but to mrrow at the look of bewilderment on the black and white tom's face.

"That wasn't very polite," meowed Medley, padding up beside Junipersnow, "Could you tell us more about gatherings, are they dangerous?" His pelt prickled slightly, as though he were imagining all the possible dangers that could happen. Knowing Medley though, he probably was.

"Oh no, they're not dangerous at all, every full moon, all the clans gather together under a truce, during that time, you're not allowed to fight, and the leaders share news about their clans, like which kits were born, who became apprentices, who became warriors, they'll probably announce my warrior name at the gathering," Junipersnow's voice beamed with pride at the last bit, and Piper rolled her eyes, what a show-off.

"We're here," announced Daisycloud, moments later, when they arrived at two oak trees, whose branches were so thick and close together, that it was impossible for Piper to see anything through them.

Daisycloud darted forward, disappearing into the trees, and Piper started to follow her, but Pricklethorn barred her way with his tail.

"Wait here."

"But I want to see the camp!"

The snub nosed tom shook his head.

"Willowstar will come out here to you, and if she says it's okay, then you can go inside, but for now, stay put."

With a sigh, Piper padded back over to go stand beside her littermates.

"I'm scared," whispered Medley.

Piper rolled her eyes, what else was new?

"Just stick close to me, I won't let anything happen to you," meowed Junipersnow.

"Are these the kits?" asked an unfamiliar voice. Soon, Daisycloud, along with a tortoiseshell and white she-cat, a spiky furred grey tom, and a golden she-cat with eyes the same color as Daisycloud's stepped out.

"Willowstar, meet Piper, Harmony, Medley, and Pitch, kits, meet Willowstar, she's the leader, Ambersky, she's the medicine cat, and Wolfpelt, he's the deputy," Daisycloud meowed.

_Wolfpelt? He's the cat I'm meant to fight! _

Piper could already feel her claws unsheathing. Harmony must have noticed it too, because she gave her a glare that could strike fear in pretty much any cat. It's probably not the best time to fight him anyway, she thought, retracting her claws, there weren't enough cats around to see her win.

"How old are you?" asked Willowstar, narrowing her eyes, which Piper noticed were the same shade of green as Junipersnow's.

"Seven moons old," answered Piper, "Why?"

"Just wondering if you're old enough to be apprenticed yet."

"You're going to apprentice them?" hissed Pricklethorn, "But they're kittypets!"

"If they prove themselves to be good fighters, and dedicated warriors, I see no reason why their past should matter, but first, I must discuss this with the other leaders at the gathering, it's only fair that they also get a say so in this," meowed Willowstar sternly.

Piper could barely contain her excitement, not only was she possibly going to join FangClan, but she was also going to meet other cats from the other clans!

She wondered if any of them would want to fight her.

Her tail then drooped slightly with disappointment, when she remembered with a sinking realization, that Junipersnow said fighting wasn't allowed at gatherings.

"Come on, you can stay here until the gathering starts," meowed Willowstar, disappearing into the trees. Piper raced after her, her disappointment not holding her back a bit.

She then collided into something, or rather..someone.

"Watch where you're going you pathetic mouse-brain!" hissed a tom.

Piper looked up, to see a grey tom, with black tabby markings, that resembled a mask, on his face, glaring at her through narrowed yellow eyes. His tail, which was lashing from side to side, was striped, and bushy, though he had no other stripes anywhere on his body, which Piper thought was a bit weird, but also highly interesting. And even though the tom had a strange appearance, he was probably the most handsome cat she had ever seen.

Handsome as he was though, she wasn't going to let him get away with talking to her like that.

"Don't call me a mousebrain, unless you want to fight!" she growled.

Without warning, the tom tackled her, pulling her down to the ground by her scruff.

Piper couldn't help but to wail, as his claws raked her spine.

Over her cries, she could faintly hear Harmony and Pitch yowling at him to leave her alone.

Then, after what seemed like a lifetime of misery, the tom stopped clawing her back, and when she turned her head, she saw Ambersky was holding him up by his scruff, as though he were a kit.

"Apologize now!" she spat, dropping him to the ground, after giving him a good shake.

"Why? She started it."

"She's only a kittypet, who has had no warrior training, you're a medicine cat apprentice, you should know better than to attack a cat who can't defend themselves.

I can defend myself! Piper thought, bristling.

"She challenged me to a fight, and she made me drop all the herbs that I collected, I spend all day collecting those, and now they're probably ruined," spat the tom with a look of pure fury in his eyes.

"You can collect more in the morning, but now, I want you to apologize to this cat, and you can forget about going to the gathering tonight," hissed Ambersky.

"I'm sorry you couldn't hold your own against me in a fight," growled the tom, he started padding away, and stopped, turning his head to meow, "I didn't want to go to the gathering away."

"Are you alright?" asked a small dark brown tom, he wasn't as small as Pitch, but he was smaller than her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," meowed, Piper, though, her back stung a little where the tom had scratched her, and she was pretty sure she was bleeding.

"Are you sure? You have some pretty nasty scratches," meowed Ambersky, confirming her suspicions, "I think it's best if I put some dock on them."

"Alright, thanks," sighed Piper, following the golden she-cat.

I'll beat him next time, she promised herself, he had caught her off guard, but given another chance, she would claw his pelt off, and send him wailing to his mother.

A purr rumbled in her chest at the thought of it, she couldn't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you to lovefur for their ocs.**

* * *

The trees seemed to grow more dense, as Medley padded along with FangClan.

"There sure are a lot of trees," he remarked, unable to keep the tremble out of his meow. What if there was something sinister hiding among the leaves and branches, waiting for the right moment to strike?

"The gathering spot is the area that is surrounded by the most trees, it's the safest there," meowed Junipersnow.

"Yeah, unless a tree falls on one of us," remarked Burrpaw.

At the stocky tom's words, a shiver went down Medley's spine, and his fur stood on end.

Junipersnow rolled his eyes.

"That won't happen, StarClan won't allow a tree to fall on any cat at the gathering place."

"What's StarClan? Are they like the boss of clans? Can I fight them?" asked Piper.

Medley couldn't help but to let out a sigh, she had already gotten her tail handed to her by that one cat, and now, here she was, looking for another cat to fight.

Junipersnow mrrowed and shook his head.

"StarClan is the place where the spirits of our warrior ancestors go."

Piper nodded.

"Gotcha."

"So, like an afterlife right?" asked Harmony.

"Can you all be quiet back there?" spat a black tom with dark amber eyes."

"Sorry Ratwhisker," muttered Junipersnow, before whispering to Medley, whose fur was standing on end, feeling a bit daunted about being spat at, "Ratwhisker may seem a little gruff, but he's actually really nice."

Burrpaw rolled his eyes.

"Of course you'd say that."

"Yeah," sneered Thistlepaw.

Medley wasn't sure why they said that, perhaps Junipersnow liked to see the good in everyone. He wasn't sure himself if there was good in everyone. Like that cat that attacked Piper, and didn't even feel bad about it.

Sure, his sister was running her mouth, and she did challenge him to a fight, but that didn't mean, that he had to beat her so badly, and then not even apologize properly afterwards.

"Look! There's WebClan!" exclaimed Junipersnow.

Medley turned his thoughts away from the mean cat and Piper, instead, focusing on what was going on around him. His pelt prickled with anticipation, when he saw a group of sleek furred cats, who looked taller and plumper than the FangClan cats, but not as muscular.

A grey and cream she-cat wrinkled her nose.

"Something smells strange," she remarked.

"It smells like kittypets," spat a black tom, narrowing his dark brown eyes.

"We are kittypets, got a problem with it?" growled Piper, starting to lunge forward. To Medley's relief though, Ratwhisker grabbed her tail, pulling her back.

"There is no fighting at gatherings at all," he meowed sternly, "It's best you learn that if you want to stay here."

"Stay?" hissed the grey and cream she-cat, "You can't be serious, I mean, I can understand LegClan taking in loners and kittypets, but FangClan?" she shook her head, "I've always respected your clan, but that might change after this."

"Your opinion means nothing to me, Lakepetal," Ratwhisker meowed lowly.

The she-cat's tail flicked, but she said nothing, instead, she turned and padded away, with the black tom following her.

Even though they had walked away, Medley found it difficult to stop his pounding heart. It seemed like not every cat wanted them there, in fact, those two seemed particularly against them there.

What if they tried to attack them when they least expected it? What if they even killed them?

Junipersnow must have noticed how scared he was, because he meowed.

"Don't worry about them, they're all hiss and no scratch, besides, they're too fat to really do anything anyway."

"Hah! Nice one!" remarked an unfamiliar voice. Medley turned his head, to see a reddish ticked tabby tom standing there.

Beside him, a brown ticked tabby she-cat mrrowed.

"I dare you to say that to their face," she challenged.

"I can't misbehave anymore, I'm a warrior now, and I have my own apprentice," meowed Junipersnow, proudly.

"What?" the she-cat hissed, her eyes widening, "How'd you get one already?"

"Favoritism, he's the leader's kit, so of course she puts him first," grumbled Sprucehawk.

From beside the brown and white tom, Ratwhisker flicked his tail, and meowed,

"That's not true, Willowstar doesn't play favorites."

"Yeah, you would say that, you're her mate," meowed Sprucehawk, rolling his amber eyes.

Ratwhisker shook his head.

"This conversation is over."

The black tom then bounded forward, to Willowstar, whispering something to her that Medley couldn't hear.

"Well, we're here," meowed Wolfpelt, turning to face them, "Feel free to mingle with the other cats, but you better be paying attention when the announcements start!"

"Come on!" Piper urged them, "Let's go meet the other cats!"

"Why would we want to do that? If they're anything like that cream and grey cat, or that black tom that was with her, I think we're better off not meeting them," meowed Harmony.

Medley nodded.

The less cats he met, the less of a chance he had of making an enemy.

"Well, I'm going to go meet the other cats, you two can just stay here and be losers," remarked Piper, darting off.

Harmony sighed and rolled her eyes,

"I better go make sure she doesn't get herself into any trouble."

She then padded away, and even though Medley was still surrounded by a lot of cats, including Pitch and Junipersnow, he never felt more alone.

"Hello, I don't think I've seen you before, are you one of Berryclaw's kits?"

Medley's pelt prickled slightly, and he turned around, to see a tabby tom with large green eyes standing there.

Medley thought he was adorable, but of course, he didn't say that out loud.

"They're kittypets Branchflower, can't you use your nose?" spat a brown and white tom with blue eyes.

"Yeah, they don't belong here," grumbled a white she-cat with brown and gold mottled paws, and blue eyes.

Medley shrank back, why did so many cats hate the fact that he and his littermates weren't born in the forest?

Junipersnow looked at the sky.

"I think StarClan disagrees."

The she-cat rolled her eyes.

"And what do you know about StarClan? FangClan cats are just a bunch of brutes, who always use their claws instead of their brains."

"Yeah, well, at least we know how to fight," spat Sprucehawk.

"Would you like to go meet some cats who are more interested in healing, than fighting?" asked Branchflower.

Medley nodded, eager to get away from the bickering cats, he didn't want to be caught in the middle, if a fight broke out.

As he followed the tom, he felt his fur begin to lay flat, and for the first time since he woke up in the forest, he didn't feel terrified out of his pelt.

"Hello Branchflower, how are the herbs growing in NoseClan?" asked a dark brown she-cat with amber eyes. She then curled her lip when her gaze fell on Medley, but she didn't say anything, much to his relief.

"The herbs in LegClan are growing fantastically, we have more catmint than we know what to do with, no one is catching whitecough any time soon, that's for sure," meowed a cream colored she-cat, before Branchflower had a chance to reply.

He didn't seem to mind about being interrupted though, in fact, Medley thought he looked a bit relieved.

The cream colored she-cat looked embarrassed though.

"Sorry for just interrupting," she meowed, "How is NoseClan coping with the loss of Poppyleaf? How are you coping?" she shook her head, "I can't imagine it could be easy for someone as young as you to take on the full responsibility of being the only medicine cat in your clan, I mean, you only started your training a few moons ago."

"We're coping, and I know I'll never live up to Poppyleaf, but I'm going to put everything I've got into being the best medicine cat I can be for my clan," meowed Branchflower with determination, before turning to Medley.

"Allow me to introduce you to everyone, the she-cat that asked about the herbs? That's Otterwhisker, the WebClan medicine cat, the white she-cat next to her is her apprentice, Shypaw."

The white she-cat didn't say anything, she just glanced briefly at Medley, before looking down at her paws.

I guess her name fits her, he thought, turning his attention back to Branchflower.

"And the cream she-cat, that's Dawnrose, she used to be a kittypet like you, but that hasn't held her back from being a great medicine cat for LegClan, she can connect with StarClan as well as any clan born cat," meowed the tabby tom.

"Wow, that sounds really intense," meowed Medley with awe, wondering what it'd be like to talk to cats that had passed on already.

Branchflower mrrowed, before turning to Ambersky, who had just padded up.

"Hello Ambersky, where's Raccoonpaw?"

"He got in trouble, for fighting of course, I was reluctant to take him on as my apprentice, when he first asked, because, what kind of clan wants an aggressive medicine cat? However, Willowstar said that being a medicine cat might help him stop being so temperamental, but so far, it hasn't worked."

There was a strong weariness in the she-cat's meow, and Medley couldn't help but to feel sorry for her.

"Cats of all clans! Can I have your attention please!" yowled a tom, making Medley jump with surprise.

After his shock passed, he turned his head to the direction of the voice, and saw a golden tom with yellow eyes standing on top of a large large stump. Beside him, stood Willowstar, a red tom, and a grey and white she-cat.

"Everything is going great in NoseClan, we have two new apprentices, Batpaw, who was apprenticed as a sky hunter to Buzzardheart, and Foxpaw, who was apprenticed as a ground hunter to Brindlefoot," meowed the golden tom.

Medley wondered what he meant by a sky hunter and a ground hunter, but he didn't want to get in trouble by asking.

When the golden tom sat down, the grey and white she-cat stood up.

"The prey is swimming well in WebClan, and one of our apprentices, Mudpaw, has received his warrior name, he is now Mudstorm."

"Mudstorm! Mudstorm!" cheered several cats, including ones from the other clans, which surprised Medley.

The grey and white she-cat sat down, and the red tom stood up.

"The prey is also plentiful in LegClan, the rabbits are getting so plump, that my warriors can catch them with ease, oh, and in other news, Sweetfur is expecting Lizardwhisker's kits."

"I'm surprised he didn't mention that rogue he took in," muttered Otterwhisker, "Then on second thought, I'm not."

"Be quiet and pay attention," spat Dawnrose.

Medley's heart started pounding in his chest, when Willowstar stood up, he knew that she was about to announce the news of he and his littermates. Would more cats be hostile, or would more be accepting of them?

"I have some important news," Willowstar began, "But first, I'd like to say that Juniperpaw has received his warrior name, he is now Junipersnow."

Once again, several cats cheered, even the ones not from FangClan.

"Also, Burrkit, Raccoonkit, and Thistlekit, have all received their apprentice names, their mentors are Junipersnow, Ambersky, and Daisycloud."

"What?" spat a dark brown tom, who was sitting on one of the roots of the stump, "He just got his warrior name, how does he have an apprentice already?"

"Not that it's any of your business, Loglegs, but Junipersnow has proven himself to be a very capable mentor," meowed Willowstar, coldly.

"Now, for the rest of my news, kittypets showed up near our territory."

A collective gasp emitted from the crowd.

"Send them back to where they came from!" yowled a tom, whom Medley couldn't see.

"Yeah, if they stay here, they'll probably have kits with one of us, and pollute the purity of the clans!" exclaimed a she-cat.

"Quiet!" Willowstar yowled, lashing her tail.

To Medley's surprise and relief, a calming silence fell over the crowd, and the tortoiseshell leader stared, with an intense look in her narrowed eyes, for a few moments, before breaking it.

"I have decided that FangClan will take in these cats, but I just wanted to see what all of the other leaders thought first."

"Why should FangClan get four new warriors?" demanded the golden tom.

"Oh, do you want one, Weedstar? There's four of them, maybe if we split them up between the clans, it'd be fair," meowed Willowstar.

Medley's ears flattened, and his stomach clenched as his heart dropped. Were they planning on separating him and his littermates?

Sure Piper seemed to run her mouth too much to his liking, Harmony was a bit too bossy, and Pitch would rather spend his time with the dogs, but he couldn't imagine his life without them.

"You two can have them, WebClan wants nothing to do with cats that aren't clan born," spat the grey and white she-cat.

"Why don't we ask the new cats what they want?" suggested the red tom.

"They're kittypets! What they want doesn't matter," growled grey and white she-cat.

"Heronstar, don't be unreasonable, just because they weren't born in the forest, doesn't mean that they're worthless," meowed the red tom.

Heronstar scoffed.

"Yes it does Cardinalstar! I know you just became leader, but I would hope that you're competent enough now to know the Warrior Code."

"I think you're the one who doesn't know the Warrior Code, there's nothing in there that states that kittypets and rogues can't join."

"With that thinking, LegClan won't even be a clan anymore, they'll just be a band of rogues and kittypets," spat Loglegs.

"Snake!" Dawnrose suddenly yowled, causing all the cats to stop arguing. Medley couldn't see any signs of a snake, and he wondered if she had just said that, to make the cats stop fighting, but then he heard it, a faint hiss, that grew louder, and then he the grass moving. The snake, he realized as his heart caught in his throat, was coming right for him.

Run! He told himself, but he couldn't get his legs to move, he felt frozen to the spot, and it seemed like all the other cats felt that way too, because no one was making any moves to stop it.

As the snake raised its head, Medley closed his eyes, and prepared for death.

However, it never came, he soon heard a loud hiss, and opened his eyes, to see Junipersnow amd Branchflower grappling with the snake. He watched with awe, as the black and white tom, sank his teeth into the snake, shaking it, until the thin creature lay still.

"Are you okay? The snake didn't bite you, did it?" Ambersky asked the two toms.

"I'm fine," spat Junipersnow, surprising Medley, he'd never heard the tom sound so harsh before.

"Well, sorry, I was just asking," muttered Ambersky, looking down at her paws.

Junipersnow sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry too Ambersky, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at the fact, that there are several warriors here, and when this snake started coming towards Medley, only Branchflower and I cared enough to do something about it!"

"Well, he's only a kittypet, so it wouldn't be a big loss for us," meowed Heronstar, several cats expressed their agreements.

"But he's still a cat, the same as the rest of us," meowed Branchflower.

"He is not like the rest of us," meowed Loglegs.

Otterwhisker nodded.

"I think the snake is a sign from StarClan, that these kittypets don't belong here."

"Well, I think they do, and I will gladly accept any of them who wants to join into my clan," meowed Cardinalstar.

Heronstar rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"All of you already know that I am willing to take them in," meowed Willowstar.

Weedstar nodded.

"NoseClan could use more cats as well."

"NoseClan is known for their strong hunting abilities, do you really want to ruin that by allowing kittypets in? You know that they can't hunt!" hissed Heronstar.

"I have an idea, why don't we allow each of the cats to stay a few sunrises in one clan, and a few sunrises in another, and by the time the next gathering rolls around, we will have figured out if they're an asset to us, and whether we want them or not, and it will give them a chance to figure out if they want to stay or not," suggested Cardinalstar.

Weedstar nodded.

"I really like that idea, it will give me a chance to figure out if they're sky hunters, ground hunters, or tunnel hunters."

"Yes, it and will give me a chance to see their fighting potential," meowed Willowstar.

"Well, I don't like this idea at all, but seeing as I'm clearly outvoted, I guess I'll agree to it, but don't expect me to like it, and I'm not taking them in first," grumbled Heronstar.

"Since we found them, FangClan will be the first clan to take them in," meowed Willowstar.

"If that's all, I think it's time for this gathering to be over!" yowled Heronstar.

As Medley followed the FangClan cats back to their camp, he couldn't help but to bristle with anticipation, sure, they were safe for now, but what if at the next gathering, all of the leaders announced that he and his littermates were too worthless to join any of their clans? What would they do then?

* * *

**FangClan**

**Leader: Willowstar - tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes**

**Deputy: Wolfpelt - spiky furred grey tom with yellow eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Ambersky - golden she-cat with light blue eyes**

_**(Apprentice: Raccoonpaw)**_

**Warriors:**

**Moonheart**

**Ratwhisker - black tom with dark amber eyes**

_**(Apprentice: Birchpaw)**_

**Sprucehawk - brown and white tom with amber eyes**

_**(Apprentice: Honeypaw)**_  
**Daisycloud - yellow and white she-cat with light blue eyes and a snub nose**

_**(Apprentice: Thistlepaw)**_

**Junipersnow - black and white tom with pale green eyes**

_**(Apprentice: Burrpaw)**_

**Pricklethorn - annoying spiky furred golden tom with yellow eyes and a snub nose**

**Opossumfur - pale grey tom with a pointed muzzle and light blue eyes**

**Cedarleaf - dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Fireblaze**

**Apprentices:**

**Raccoonpaw - grey tabby tom with a bushy striped tail, and amber eyes**

**Burrpaw - spiky furred, broad shouldered, brown tabby tom with yellow eyes**

**Thistlepaw - spiky furred, broad shouldered, grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Honeypaw - golden she-cat with striking amber eyes**

**Birchpaw - small dark brown tom with brown eyes**

**Queens:**

**Berryclaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with dark amber eyes (mother of Sprucehawk's kits, Rosekit, a reddish brown she-kit with amber eyes, and Russetkit, a reddish brown tom-kit with amber eyes)**

**Stormflash - dark grey she-cat with green eyes (expecting Fireblaze's kits)**

**Elders:**

**Cowspots - black and white she-cat with green eyes**

**Sunheart - cream colored tom with yellow eyes**

* * *

**LegClan**

**Leader: Cardinalstar - red tom with yellow eyes**

**Deputy: Smokefoot - jet black tom, with white paws, muzzle, under belly, and tail tip, with dark brown eyes.**

**Medicine Cat: Dawnrose - cream she-cat with honey brown eyes (former kittypet)**

**Warriors:**

**Silverheart - white she-cat with dark blue eyes**

_**(Apprentice: Rabbitpaw)**_

**Lizardwhisker - tuxedo tom with blue eyes**

_**(Apprentice: Harepaw)**_

**Eagletalon - silver tom with hazel eyes (former kittypet)**

_**(Apprentice: Bunnypaw)**_

**Zetherbreeze - very thin dark gray almost black tabby she-cat with light gray stripes (former rogue)**

**Apprentices:**

**Rabbitpaw - brown ticked tabby she-cat**

**Bunnypaw - white she-cat**

**Harepaw - reddish ticked tabby tom**

**Queens:**

**Sweetfur - reddish brown she-cat with green eyes (expecting Lizardwhisker's kits)**

* * *

**NoseClan**

**Leader: Weedstar - golden tom with green eyes**

**Deputy: Doetail - light brown she-cat, with a white underside, a bobbed tail, and amber eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Branchflower - tabby tom with green eyes**

**Warriors:**

**Plumrose - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**

**Bigfoot - dark grey tom with large paws and green eyes**

**Laurelleaf - golden she-cat with green eyes**

**Buzzardheart - brown and white tom with blue eyes**

_**(Apprentice: Batpaw)**_

**Brindlefoot - white she-cat with brown/gold mottled paws, and blue eyes**

_**(Apprentice: Foxpaw)**_

**Apprentices:**

**Batpaw - black tom with large ears and amber eyes**

**Foxpaw - tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes**

**Queens:**

**Tulipfur - dark grey she-cat with green eyes (mother of Buzzardheart's kits, Burrowkit, a dark brown tom-kit, Heatherkit, a blue-grey she-kit, Heathkit, a sandy grey tom-kit, Warrenkit, a dark brown tom-kit)**

* * *

**WebClan**

**Leader: Heronstar - grey and white she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Deputy: Loglegs - dark brown tom with amber eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Otterwhisker - dark brown she-cat with amber eyes**

_**(Apprentice: Shypaw)**_

**Warriors:**

**Graybird - dark grey tom with green eyes**

_**(Apprentice: Snowpaw)**_

**Lakepetal - dilute tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes**

_**(Apprentice: Spottedpaw)**_

**Sandstone - light brown tom with yellow eyes**

_**(Apprentice: Darkpaw)**_

**Lilystem - white she-cat with green eyes**

**Fishstick - light brown tom with yellow eyes**

**Mudstorm - brown tom with darker brown flecks and amber eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Shypaw - white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Snowpaw - white she-cat with light blue eyes**

**Spottedpaw - white tom with black spots, and brown eyes**

**Darkpaw - black tom with dark brown eyes**

**Queens:**

**Echoshine - jet-black she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Graybird's kits, Mistkit, a dark grey she-kit with blue eyes, Hollykit, a black she-kit with green eyes, and Petalkit, a light grey she-kit with blue eyes)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you to SerpentFeather and Kuroimori for their ocs.**

**ANONYMOUS and Anonymous 2, thank you both so much :)**

* * *

After the gathering, Harmony felt exhausted, and she wanted to do nothing except sleep.

However, she didn't know if she could manage it, without the soft, warm, comforts of her bed.

"Can you believe that Heronstar?" spat Piper, shaking her head, "I can't believe she and those other cats, talked so horribly about us!"

"That's WebClan for you, they've always been very traditional," meowed Junipersnow.

"Well, being traditional isn't a bad thing, taking in kittypets makes us weak," grumbled Sprucehawk.

In the front of the group, Willowstar flicked her tail, and turned to glare at the brown and white tom.

"That's enough of that Sprucehawk, taking in four young cats is not going to weaken the clan."

Ratwhisker nodded.

"Yeah, besides, three of them are probably going to the other clans."

"Yeah, good luck getting WebClan to accept one of them," snorted Wolfpelt.

I don't want to get accepted by WebClan anyway, they all smell like fish! Thought Harmony, feeling her pelt prickle with anger.

In fact, she didn't want to be here at all, there was no where she would rather be, than back in her own home.

However, with a slight sigh, she glanced over at Piper, who was bouncing around, and meowing excitedly to a honey colored she-cat, who she remembered hearing one of the cats address her as Honeypaw at the gathering.

"I bet I could beat Heronstar in a fight," meowed her sister.

"I doubt that, you couldn't even beat a medicine cat apprentice in a fight," sneered Honeypaw.

Piper flattened her ears.

"I can beat you, right here, right now."

The honey colored she-cat unsheathed her claws.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Stop it now, both of you!" spat Ratwhisker, "Or you're going to clear ticks until it's time for you," he flicked his tail in Piper's direction, "to go to the next clan."

The thought of ticks sent a shiver down Harmony's spine, she had never seen one in real life, but Pitch told her, that Jazz and Jingle told him, about how they were these horrible creatures, that would bite animals, and suck their blood.

When they went through the branches of the two oak trees, Willowstar darted forward, leaping onto the lowest branch of the largest tree in the clearing.

"Attention cats of FangClan, I would like everyone who is old enough to fight their enemies, to come out here for a clan meeting!" she yowled.

"What is this about?" grumbled an elderly ruddy brown tom, with bald patches in his fur, as he padded out of one of the dens.

"As you all know, we found four kittypets."

"I think the whole forest knows by now," spat the medicine cat apprentice, who had beat up Piper. Harmony's pelt bristled when she saw him.

"Don't interrupt," hissed Ambersky.

To Harmony's surprise, the grey tom obeyed his mentor.

"I think that while they're with us, they should perform clan duties, and since they're going to be apprentices, I think it's best if we give them temporary mentors."

"I'm not going to be their mentor," growled Pricklethorn.

Willowstar narrowed her eyes at the golden tom.

"I wasn't going to choose you anyway, you have proven yourself anything but mature enough to take on an apprentice, and don't think I'll forget about this, when Rosekit and Russetkit are old enough to be made apprentices."

"Of course you'd do what's best for them, their mother is your daughter," grumbled Sprucehawk, rolling his amber eyes.

"Perhaps you would like to spend the next moon taking on apprentice duties, Sprucehawk," meowed Willowstar, seeming completely unfazed by what the brown and white tom had said. It made Harmony wonder, if he complained so much, that the FangClan leader had become desensitized to it.

"No, I don't want to do that," meowed Sprucehawk.

"Okay, then, I think you'll do best to keep your opinions to yourself, now, moving on, Fireblaze-"

A tom with a pelt the color of fire padded up.

"Yes, Willowstar?"

"I think it is time for you to work on your mentoring skills, for the few sunrises that these cats are here, I would like you to be the temporary mentor of Medley, and-"

"Actually," Medley cut her off. Harmony drew in a sharp gasp of breath, feeling both surprised, that her normally timid brother, had dared interrupt the leader, and scared for him, she must have already been super irritated about being interrupted by her clanmates, she couldn't imagine what she'd do to her brother.

"What is it?" Willowstar asked, sounding not at all annoyed, which surprised Harmony, but made her glad nonetheless.

"I was actually hoping that I could be a medicine cat, if that's all right with you."

"No way!" spat the medicine cat apprentice, "Only clan born cats should be allowed to be medicine cats," he narrowed his eyes, "What do you know about StarClan anyway?"

"Isn't there more to being a medicine cat than just StarClan? Like, I don't know, healing cats?" asked Piper, rolling her eyes. Harmony suppressed a groan, hoping that her sister wasn't about to get her tail kicked again.

"Dawnrose is a fantastic medicine cat, and she isn't clan born," Ambersky pointed out.

She then turned to Willowstar.

"I would be honored to train Medley while he's here, if you'll allow me."

"I think we can see how it goes," meowed the leader.

The medicine cat apprentice didn't say anything, but Harmony could tell from the glare he was giving Medley, that he wasn't very happy about what was decided.

"Well Fireblaze, since Ambersky is going to be Medley's temporary mentor, I'm going to give you Pitch, I expect you to pass down everything you know to him."

Willowstar beckoned Pitch up with her tail, and Harmony watched as her brother hesitantly padded up.

"I need you and Fireblaze to touch noses," she meowed.

The two cats did as instructed, and as they started padding back, the elder yowled.

"Aren't you going to give him his apprentice name?"

"They will be receiving their apprentice names, after the next gathering, after it's decided on which clans they're going to be staying in," meowed Willowstar, before beckoning a white she-cat with brown spots up with her tail.

"Grassgaze, I think it is time for you to work on your mentoring skills as well, so I would like you to be the temporary mentor of Piper."

"I hope she's a good fighter," meowed Piper, padding up to Grassgaze. Just like with Fireblaze and Pitch, the two cats touched noses.

It's my turn, thought Harmony, feeling her pelt prickle with anticipation, wondering who she would get as her mentor. Much to her relief, she knew it wouldn't be Pricklethorn, since Willowstar had said he wasn't getting an apprentice, or Sprucehawk, since he already had an apprentice of his own.

"Cedarleaf!"

Harmony's heart pounded in her chest, as she padded up to go touch noses with the dark brown she-cat.

Stay calm, she scolded herself. She was supposed to be the one who held everyone together, if her littermates sensed that she was nervous, she couldn't imagine what they would do, especially Medley.

As she touched her nose to Cedarleaf's she could have sworn she saw a hostile glare in her amber eyes, but it was gone as quick as it had appeared, leaving her to wonder if she had just imagined it.

"Now that we have assigned temporary mentors to the newcomers, I think it's time they got some sleep, they're going to have a big day tomorrow," meowed Willowstar.

"Don't expect me to go easy on them in battle training," meowed Burrpaw.

"I bet I can take you on with my eyes closed, and one paw behind my back!" spat Piper.

Harmony let out a sigh and rolled her eyes, when would her sister ever learn?

"There will be no fighting today, but I will teach you some battle moves tomorrow," Grassgaze promised.

"Great!" exclaimed Piper.

"You three," Willowstar pointed at Harmony, Piper, and Pitch with her tail, "Will be sleeping in the apprentices den, and you," she pointed at Medley, "Will be sleeping in the medicine cat den."

"What?" screeched the medicine cat apprentice, "It's enough that he's trying to take my position, but now I have to share a den with him?"

"Enough!" spat Ambersky, lashing her tail, "You will share a den with him, and tomorrow, I want you to go out picking herbs together."

Medley's fur fluffed up, and he got a look of fear in his eyes. Harmony couldn't blame him, from what she'd seen of the medicine cat apprentice, she wouldn't be surprised if he decided to hurt Medley while they were out, or worse.

"You should all get some sleep now," meowed Willowstar.

"Come on, I'll show you where the apprentice's den is," meowed a small brown tom, who Harmony learned was named, Birchpaw, at the gathering.

_Speaking of names..._

"What's the name of the medicine cat apprentice?" she whispered, hoping that the grey tom wouldn't hear her, and get all offended that she was talking about him.

"That's Raccoonpaw, he's Thistlepaw and Burrpaw's littermate."

"Their mother must be so proud," muttered Harmony, sarcastically.

"Well, you'll have plenty of chances to ask her, she's going to be your mentor for the next few sunrises," meowed the small tom.

Harmony could barely suppress a groan, out of all the cats who could have been her mentor, it had to be the mother of the three most annoying cats that she had met so far, besides Pricklethorn and Sprucehawk.

Birchpaw padded over to the smallest clump of ferns.

"This is the apprentice's den," he announced, pushing his way inside inside through the leaves.

Harmony followed him, and saw that Piper and Pitch were already in there, along with Honeypaw, Thistlepaw, and Burrpaw.

"Can you believe we're spending our first night in an actual clan?" squealed Piper, "I can't wait to learn battle moves, and when I do," she unsheathed her claws, "I'm going to make Raccoonpaw sorry he ever messed with me!"

Burrpaw snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Good luck with that."

Thistlepaw nodded.

"He's madder than a fox in a fit."

"If he likes fighting so much, then why is he a medicine cat, and not a warrior?" asked Harmony, from what she gathered, it seemed like the medicine cats were more prone to helping and healing the other cats, rather than fighting.

"Beats me," meowed Burrpaw, "Probably for the recognition, since FangClan is known for fighting, and we get injured a lot, medicine cats are highly regarded in our clan."

"I always thought it was so he could communicate with StarClan, to be able to talk to Maplekit," meowed Thistlepaw.

"Who's Maplekit?" asked Piper.

"She was our littermate, she was killed a few moons ago when rogues attacked our camp," Thistlepaw looked down at her paws, "She and Raccoonpaw were really close, inseparable, after she died, he just hasn't been the same."

"Wow, that must have been hard," meowed Harmony, she couldn't imagine losing any of her littermates, just the thought of it made her belly ache, and her heart to feel heavy, she never wanted to lose them, no matter how annoying they might be.

"That doesn't give him an excuse to be a foxheart," spat Piper, flexing her claws.

Thistlepaw rolled her eyes.

"You're just jealous that he beat you in a fight."

"I could have easily beat him," scoffed Piper, "I was just too worried about messing up his beautiful face."

Honeypaw groaned.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're padding after him!"

"No, he's dumb, I just know an attractive tom when I see one."

"Good, because it's against the rules for him to have a mate, and we already planned, that I'm going to be the future leader of FangClan, and he's going to be the medicine cat," meowed Thistlepaw.

Burrpaw puffed his chest out proudly.

"And I'm going to be the deputy!"

Honeypaw rolled her eyes.

"With you three in charge of FangClan, I don't know if we stand a chance."

Thistlepaw lashed her tail.

"And you think you could do better do you? Wolfpelt is our father, Willowstar is his sister, running clans runs in our family."

"Who's your father?" Piper asked Honeypaw.

The honey furred she-cat sighed, and averted her gaze.

"Our parents were killed, in the rogue attack."

"I know there's not much I can say, but if you ever need to talk, I'm here," meowed Pitch.

"I don't want to talk about it," spat Honeypaw, as Birchpaw meowed.

"Thank you."

"If those rogues decide to attack again, they won't stand a chance against me," growled Piper, raking the air with her claws.

Thistlepaw rolled her eyes.

"We should get some sleep, Sprucehawk will claw my pelt off if I take too long to wake up," meowed Honeypaw, padding over to a nest in the corner of the den, with Birchpaw following close behind.

Burrpaw nodded.

"Junipersnow said that he was going to show me the thunderpath!"

"Daisycloud is going to show me the thunderpath too!" exclaimed Thistlepaw.

The two cats then padded over to their nest together, meowing excitedly about what they would see on the thunderpath, and if either of them would be brave enough to cross it.

Harmony decided to follow suite, and took the empty nest in the den, with Pitch and Piper, it was pretty dry, and slightly itchy, but she supposed it was better than nothing.

As she started to drift off to sleep, a horrible thought entered her mind, what if those rogues attacked again? What if she or her littermates were the next victims?

* * *

**FangClan**

**Leader: Willowstar - tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes**

**Deputy: Wolfpelt - spiky furred grey tom with yellow eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Ambersky - golden she-cat with light blue eyes**

_**(Apprentice: Raccoonpaw)**_

**Warriors:**

**Grassgaze - white she-cat with brown spots and blazing green eyes**

**Ratwhisker - black tom with dark amber eyes**

_**(Apprentice: Birchpaw)**_

**Sprucehawk - annoying brown and white tom with amber eyes**

_**(Apprentice: Honeypaw)**_  
**Daisycloud - yellow and white she-cat with light blue eyes and a snub nose**

_**(Apprentice: Thistlepaw)**_

**Junipersnow - black and white tom with pale green eyes**

_**(Apprentice: Burrpaw)**_

**Pricklethorn - annoying spiky furred golden tom with yellow eyes and a snub nose**

**Opossumfur - pale grey tom with a pointed muzzle and light blue eyes**

**Cedarleaf - dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Fireblaze - fiery pelted tom with blue eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Raccoonpaw - grey tabby tom with a bushy striped tail, and amber eyes**

**Burrpaw - spiky furred, broad shouldered, brown tabby tom with yellow eyes**

**Thistlepaw - spiky furred, broad shouldered, grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Honeypaw - golden she-cat with striking amber eyes**

**Birchpaw - small dark brown tom with brown eyes**

**Queens:**

**Berryclaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with dark amber eyes (mother of Sprucehawk's kits, Rosekit, a reddish brown she-kit with amber eyes, and Russetkit, a reddish brown tom-kit with amber eyes)**

**Stormflash - dark grey she-cat with green eyes (expecting Fireblaze's kits)**

**Elders:**

**Cowspots - black and white she-cat with green eyes**

**Sunheart - cream colored tom with yellow eyes**

**Moonheart - silver she-cat with green eyes**

**Mitepelt -ruddy brown tom with gray eyes, with mite bitten ears, and bald patches**

* * *

**LegClan**

**Leader: Cardinalstar - red tom with yellow eyes**

**Deputy: Smokefoot - jet black tom, with white paws, muzzle, under belly, and tail tip, with dark brown eyes.**

**Medicine Cat: Dawnrose - cream she-cat with honey brown eyes (former kittypet)**

_**(Apprentice: Swiftpaw)**_

**Warriors:**

**Silverheart - white she-cat with dark blue eyes**

_**(Apprentice: Rabbitpaw)**_

**Lizardwhisker - tuxedo tom with blue eyes**

_**(Apprentice: Harepaw)**_

**Eagletalon - silver tom with hazel eyes (former kittypet)**

_**(Apprentice: Bunnypaw)**_

**Nightshine -dark black she-cat with silver chest and striking blue eyes and a fluffy plumy tail**

_**(Apprentice: Mintpaw)**_

**Streakflash -silver tom dark gray streaks along his sides green eyes and crisscrossing scars over eyes**

**Coldheart -gray tom with tan flecks and a white patch on chest and icy cold blue eyes, with a long bushy tail**

**Zetherbreeze - very thin dark gray almost black tabby she-cat with light gray stripes (former rogue)**

**Apprentices:**

**Swiftpaw - silvery white she-cat with blue-ish eyes**

**Rabbitpaw - brown ticked tabby she-cat**

**Bunnypaw - white she-cat**

**Harepaw - reddish ticked tabby tom**

**Mintpaw - small, fluffy, blue-gray she-cat with mint green eyes**

**Queens:**

**Sweetfur - reddish brown she-cat with green eyes (expecting Lizardwhisker's kits)**

**Brightstone -bright golden tabby she-cat with stone gray paws and chest bright amber eyes**

**Tawnypatch -long coated tortoiseshell she-cat mismatched eyes one green one blue**

* * *

**NoseClan**

**Leader: Weedstar - golden tom with green eyes**

**Deputy: Doetail - light brown she-cat, with a white underside, a bobbed tail, and amber eyes: Ground Hunter**

_**(Apprentice: Acornpaw)**_

**Medicine Cat: Branchflower - tabby tom with green eyes**

**Warriors:**

**Hickorywhisker - greyish brown tabby tom with white underside: Ground Hunter**

_**(Apprentice: Fallowpaw)**_

**Bigfoot - dark grey tom with large paws and green eyes: Tunnel Hunter**

_**(Apprentice: Gopherpaw)**_

**Plumrose - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes: Tunnel Hunter**

_**(Apprentice: Weaselpaw)**_

**Buzzardheart - brown and white tom with blue eyes: Sky Hunter**

_**(Apprentice: Batpaw)**_

**Brindlefoot - white she-cat with brown/gold mottled paws, and blue eyes: Ground Hunter**

_**(Apprentice: Foxpaw)**_

**Laurelleaf - golden she-cat with green eyes: Sky Hunter**

**Brushtail - spiky furred dark brown tom, with a long bushy tail, and notched ears.**

**Apprentices:**

**Acornpaw - brown she-cat with green eyes**

**Gopherpaw - brown she-cat with blue eyes**

**Fallowpaw - brown and white she-cat with green eyes**

**Batpaw - black tom with large ears and amber eyes**

**Foxpaw - tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes**

**Queens:**

**Tulipfur - dark grey she-cat with green eyes (mother of Buzzardheart's kits, Burrowkit, a dark brown tom-kit, Heatherkit, a blue-grey she-kit, Heathkit, a sandy grey tom-kit, Warrenkit, a dark brown tom-kit)**

**Donkeyfur - dark grey she-cat (mother of Hickorywhisker's kits, Lavenderkit, a dark grey tabby with a white underside, Pecankit, a greyish brown tabby with a white underside, Skunkkit, a black and white tom-kit with skunk-like markings)**

**Elders:**

**Goldenshine - fluffy furred golden-yellow tom**

* * *

**WebClan**

**Leader: Heronstar - grey and white she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Deputy: Loglegs - dark brown tom with amber eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Otterwhisker - dark brown she-cat with amber eyes**

_**(Apprentice: Shypaw)**_

**Warriors:**

**Graybird - dark grey tom with green eyes**

_**(Apprentice: Snowpaw)**_

**Lakepetal - dilute tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes**

_**(Apprentice: Spottedpaw)**_

**Sandstone - light brown tom with yellow eyes**

_**(Apprentice: Darkpaw)**_

**Lilystem - white she-cat with green eyes**

_**(Apprentice: Fleckpaw)**_

**Fishstick - light brown tom with yellow eyes**

**Mousemoss - small grey she-cat with moss stained patches**

**Mossfur -grayish tan she-cat with fuzzy mosslike fur and moss green eyes**

**Lakestorm -large blue gray tom sea green eyes, a long plumed tail, a torn right ear, and a scarred muzzle**

**Mudstorm - brown tom with darker brown flecks and amber eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Shypaw - white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Snowpaw - white she-cat with light blue eyes**

**Spottedpaw - white tom with black spots, and brown eyes**

**Darkpaw - black tom with dark brown eyes**

**Fleckpaw - small, light brown tom with grey and black flecks, and yellow eyes**

**Queens:**

**Echoshine - jet-black she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Graybird's kits, Mistkit, a dark grey she-kit with blue eyes, Hollykit, a black she-kit with green eyes, and Petalkit, a light grey she-kit with blue eyes)**

**Elders:**

**Mintystep - fluffy pale grey-blue tom**

**Cleargaze -two tone gray tom pale blue eyes; partially blind**


End file.
